


啤酒与摇滚乐

by kusaaa



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusaaa/pseuds/kusaaa
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 3





	啤酒与摇滚乐

森内觉得对于他来说，夏天是最适合大肆狂欢的季节。

能感觉到风吹起被粘稠汗水打湿的发丝，能感觉到干燥的天气燃起自己呼吸里的星火，一切都随着音响里放着的摇滚乐一起跳动。

森内窝在自己的小房间里，随手放了首歌，将风扇对准了自己在吹，望着墙上的海报发起呆。

今年是森内贵宽的第一年实习，他忙东忙西，到最后都没能赶上去自己心心念念的沙漠音乐节。

脑海里又浮现出了那漫无边际的沙子，碰杯后在阳光下飞溅起的金色麦酒，狂欢的人群。

他还记得自己就是在那里遇见的山下亨。

那会儿森内还在躲在帐篷里自顾自的弹琴，胡乱扫着弦，哼着不成调的小曲儿。丝毫没注意有人溜进了自己的帐篷。

“音没调准。”

森内被突如其来的男人声音吓的一哆嗦，抬头就看见这男人倚在帐篷的支柱上望着自己。

那男人染着一头张扬的紫红色头发，黑色的眼线在汗水作用下微微晕开，好看的猫唇此刻捎着几分笑意。

真性感啊，森内贵宽不由得在心里发出感叹。

“我忘了带调音器。”他的语气里有些无奈，森内一心想着早点来找个好地方扎营，结果把检查行李这件事忘得一干二净。

“用不着。”那男人取下了嘴里叼着的烟头，朝着地面一扔，随意踩上了几脚，火光便随之熄灭，走到森内身边自说自话的拿走了他那把二手Gibson。

“你？”森内试探性的问了一嘴。

“山下亨。”男人有着好听的烟嗓，却始终认真低头调试着，光讲了个名字便闭上了嘴，简直惜字如金。

但山下亨似乎很有这方面的天赋，这把琴在他纤长的手里显得好生乖巧，很快便被调准了音。

森内眯着眼看他，脑海里不由得生出一个念头。

“被这双手抚弄，会是种享受。”

森内向来奉行“及时行乐”四个大字。  
性爱从来不值得为之感到羞耻，享受才是第一位的。  
能不能成功骑上这个男人，还得试了才知道。  
但森内有种强烈的感觉，眼前这个男人会是个不错的一夜情对象。

“在想什么呢，打量我这么半天。”山下已经将琴递回到了森内手中，凝视着他的双眸。

“你来我帐篷，不会就是为了调个音吧？”森内的一只手不知何时已经勾上了他的肩，用指甲轻轻刮过那人的脖颈。

两人的距离已经近到可以感受到彼此温热的吐息，暧昧的氛围充斥着整个帐篷。  
森内无疑是极具诱惑力的，或者说他这张清秀的脸庞和做爱时的放荡模样形成很好的反差。

“那不知道还可以干些什么呢？”山下亨抬眸，牵起森内的那只手，用脸颊蹭了蹭。

看样子对方对自己的意图也是心知肚明了。  
无非是干上一炮，你情我愿的事情，何乐而不为呢？  
何况找个合眼缘的伴儿也是难得。

“不如来喝点酒吧？”他的嘴角扬起，这是属于他狩猎成功时独有的弧度。

森内一翻身，已经骑跨到了山下亨身上，往嘴里灌上了一口啤酒，舔了舔自己干燥的唇，笑着凑近。

“好啊，让我来尝尝。”山下亨顺势吻了上去，舌头长驱直入，在口腔内胡乱翻搅着，仔细品味着森内贵宽嘴里残留下的淡淡果香和酒花香气。

他拿起酒杯，将杯中余下的啤酒尽数朝着森内胸前倒下，淡金色的麦酒瞬间打湿了他的T恤。山下亨将脸凑到了森内的胸前，吮吸着衣服上的酒渍，刺激着那人的乳首处，随着不断发出暧昧的声响，森内的乳首也挺立起来。

山下亨的手掌摩挲着森内的小腹处一点点得将身下人的衣衫卷起，露出在酒精和情欲双重作用下泛着淡淡粉色的肌肤。

啤酒里微烤的蜂蜜麦芽让森内此刻因喘息而上下起伏的胸脯也呈现出淡金色的色泽，对于山下亨来说是极致的诱人。

夜幕降临在这片沙漠之中。  
两人所处的帐篷的布料本就不太厚实，此刻在灯光的照射下更显透明。  
两人不顾一切，热烈的吻着的身影被投在了帐篷上。

外面是喧闹的人群和疯狂的摇滚乐，地面都随着音乐震动。  
里面是骑乘在山下亨胯上的森内，腰肢都随着山下亨的抽插摆动。

山下亨能感受到森内后穴的收缩，温热的肠肉时不时的收缩，还有被自己猛烈撞击所碾碎的呻吟，无一不在撩拨着他的神经。

此时此刻的森内只觉得自己什么都顾不上了，大脑完全沉浸在了一阵阵袭来的快感当中。  
那人甚至还同时在熟练的用手套弄着自己勃起的阴茎，长期弹吉他所留下的茧子在自己最敏感的地方摩挲着，指甲轻轻的刮弄着沟壑之处。

令人发指的欲望都在森内此刻淫乱的表情中被彰显至最大。

他下意识呼喊着正在操着他的，享用着他的男人的名字。  
一次又一次，带着腻歪的鼻音，带着一丝丝沙哑。

山下亨没能抗拒住这仿若塞壬的诱惑，抽插的速度又加快几分，还伸手抽了森内的臀瓣一巴掌，森内贵宽便不受控制地发出了一声呻吟，肠壁也随之收缩蠕动着。

外面的音乐到了最高潮，帐篷里翻云覆雨的二人也是这般。

浊白的精液终于在山下亨的刺激下尽数射出，顺着两人交合之处缓缓流下，在昏暗的灯光下更添几分淫靡意味。

山下亨扳过森内贵宽的身躯，对方便也极具默契的面朝他跪下，帮山下亨口了起来。

那人的阴茎一口气顶到了森内喉咙的最深处，森内贵宽喉间的软肉本能的排斥着异物，剧烈的收缩着，让山下亨爽到不由得发出几声低吼。

他抓着森内脑后的发丝，不断往他嘴里送着，直到性器微颤几下后便全数喷射入森内贵宽嘴里，让对方尽数咽了下去。

有那么几滴在抽出时落在了森内的嘴角，那人并不介意反到是满足的笑了笑，伸出手指沾了沾，便送入了山下亨的嘴里。

山下亨讨好的用舌头一点点舔舐干净那人指尖，吮吸着。而后将森内从地上拽了起来，放倒在了座椅上。

“又一首歌开始了，我们是不是也该开始第二次了？”


End file.
